peanutsrpgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crab's Axe
A Dwarven Waraxe found by Johnny Fatass when the duo betrayed and wiped out and Orc/Ogre encampment. The Crab claimed the axe as it bore the same runes on his own body. Since that union, the Axe has grown in power along with its wielder. The history of the axe is yet unknown before it came into The Crab's hands. However it's fame is widely growing sinse the moment. The Axe has slain many dragons, angels and demons, including the Undead Demon-lord Orcus and the son's of famed Demogorgon. The Axe has tasted the divine blood of a god, Wastri. Now it thirsts for more. The bond between the new god and his weapon becomes stronger with every enemy slain. Gameplay note: The Axe has yet to be named, or have a name discovered for it. Even in the rumors and stories told about the Axe it is only ever refered to as "the Axe" though it has occationally been refered to as "she" instead of "it" and once by the runes which connect the Axe and Crab, "WAR" Stats The Axe - +10 Dwarven throwing waraxe (two-handed) - +10, 1D6(electricity)+1D10+10, crit 18-20/+3D8(sonic)+4D10(electricity)+3D6/X4, range inc. 10ft, 8 lb. two handed, slashing, *Note: The stats of the Axe are slightly different when held by the Crab due to his sepcial abilities and affinity. Special Abilities Fortunate Anarchic The Axe is filled with chaotic power and deals an extra 2D6 chaotic damage to lawful creatures. Unholy The Axe hungers to destroy holy energy and deals an extra 2D6 evil damage to good characters. Keen The edges of the Axe are always sharper then razors making it easier to cause critical wounds. Effect included in stats. Thundering When the Axe strikes a critical wound it booms like thunder as it tears throw flesh. In addition to the effect included in the stats it also makes a victim of a critical hit take a Fortidude save of 14 to avoid being permanently deft. Vorpal The blade on the Axe is made of three-hundred fold magical steel and can slice through bones as easy as paper. On an attack role of natural 20 the targets head is cut off. Triple Throw The Axe has magically adabted to it's use and develuped the ability to split itself into three when thrown. Making each thrown attack into three attacks. Returning The magic of the Axe doesn't stop there, it has learned to return to the place from which it was thrown in the following round. Seeking The Axe thirsts for battle and blood, this thirst is so great it will lead the Axe toward enemies. Miss chance due to darkness or concealment is negated. Speed Shocking Burst The energy of the hundreds kill by this weapon flows through the Axe and pour over it's blades as electric damage. Effects included in stats. Tainted Thoughts All Dwarves within 1 mile of the Axe must pass a Will save DC 21 or count as having the command spell cast on them by the wielder of the Axe.